Aegis Institute
is an institute in Counter-Strike Online for zombie virus research. Details Aegis Institute or Aegis Laboratory is led by Senior Researcher Soy and firstly introduced in Zombie Hero. It can be seen in the daily missions. Special Missions Collect Hero's Information= Our Aegis laboratory is conducting more studies on hero who did a great job defeating the zombies. As the horrible zombies have an ability to evolve, we also cannot ignore to study for improving hero's ability. However, it's troublesome as we don't have enough data from the actual battle. It will be very helpful for our study if you can bring us a data that related with hero in the battle field. Task: Win a round for 3 times by playing as hero in Zombie Hero mode. |-| Morale Boost Experience= Morale boost effect is the one that led the great counter-attack from the horrible zombies. Our Aegis laboratory is analyzing the morale boost effect to prepare a way to annihilate the zombies in more efficient way. However, we have insufficient data to even continue! Can you help us with this? Go into their den and experience the morale boost, let us know how it is like! Task: Gain 200% morale boost in Zombie Hero mode for 5 times. |-| Airstrike Support= Our Aegis laboratory’s goal is to annihilate all the zombies. However, our enemy, Vanguard Company has tried to steal necessary sample for their research purpose. They are the main reason for the invention of this airstrike device. Your mission is to coordinate an airstrike in the battlefield. If you deliver the coordinate, we will be able to activate the directed bombing device. Task: Achieve 50 kills through airstrike in Human Scenario mode. Zombie Scenario Season 2 ; Toxicity One year after the Lost City incident, inside the helicopter flying over Caribbean Sea sky. Hello~ brave LS team! I'm senior researcher Soy from Aegis Laboratory, you guys can start entering the operation area. As you know, the power of the zombies has been weaken after the Lost City incident, however, we do not know whether Dr. Rex is developing another batch of zombies. Hence, our goal for this, is to find clues on Dr. Rex. I'll provide more information about the operation area. Good luck guys! The communication from Aegis laboratory has ended and an order to proceed has been given by the captain of LS team. Team Alpha started to parachute and soon after, an unknown sound can been heard from the jungle. Products The Aegis Institute had developed these weapons to combat zombies: BALROG Series BALROG-VII= This machine gun holds 120 of 7.62mm AHE rounds for each magazine that developed at Aegis Institute, based on the M60E4. It will give a fatal damage to zombies as it is also equipped with the Balrog Charging System that causes explosions after continuous firing. |-| BALROG-V= This rifle is developed by Aegis Institute based on the G36C. BALROG-V holds 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE ammunition for each magazine. It can deal high critical damage to zombies with Balrog Charging System equipped which increases the weapon's damage after consecutive firing on the same target. |-| BALROG-IX= This is a BALROG melee weapon developed by Aegis Laboratory. Its Balrog Charging System delivers critical explosion damage to zombies with the charging attack. |-| BALROG-I= This pistol is developed by Aegis Laboratory, based on the AMT AutoMag V, which holds 10 rounds for each round with .50AE AHE. It delivers critical damage to zombies as it equipped Balrog Charging System that creates strong explosion damage around the point of impact. |-| BALROG-III= This is a submachine gun based on the MP5 which holds 30 rounds of 9mm AHE, special bullets that were developed by the Aegis Laboratory. It continuously delivers critical damage to zombies as it is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which loads reserved bullets after 15 consecutive shots. |-| BALROG-XI= This is an auto shotgun that holds 7 rounds of 12G AHE developed by Aegis Laboratory, based on the XM1014. It is equipped with Balrog Charging System that can contain a special grenade after 4 consecutive fires. The grenade can create a widespread fire attack. JANUS Series JANUS-5= Well-developed by Aegis Institute which is based on the HK416 and fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited fire mode after 50 hits to the zombies. The Janus form has greater firepower, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. |-| JANUS-7= JANUS- 7 is a modification of the MG3 machine gun with Janus Transformation System that was developed by Aegis Institute using 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. In Janus form, it can give critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-1= JANUS-1 is the modification of M79 Saw Off developed by Aegis Institute with the Janus Transformation System which uses 5 rounds of 40mm shells. Its Janus transformation can deal critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-9= JANUS-9 is a blunt melee weapon with the Janus Transformation System developed by Aegis Institute. Its distinct Janus transformation can deal critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-11= A pump action shotgun from Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 with the Janus Transformation System, able to hold 15 rounds of 12 gauge shells. The Janus system can deal critical damage after certain shots. |-| JANUS-3= JANUS-3 is an SMG developed by Aegis Institute based on the Thompson M1928, using 50 rounds of .45 ACP. Its Janus Transformation System can unleash a barrage of unlimited rounds within a limited span of time. THANATOS Series THANATOS-7= This is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is developed by the Aegis Institute and based on the Belgian MK48. It is equipped with the Thanatos Blade System which can deal continuously high damage to multiple targets inside the blades' radius. |-| THANATOS-11= A pump-action shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the KSG-12 and fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches blades to the target, charging it up to create an explosion. The explosion splash also damage the nearby enemy. |-| THANATOS-9= This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute in form of a scythe. It is incorporated with continuous separation technique that allows the user to perform a flurry of stabs whenever Thanatos Blade System is in use. |-| THANATOS-5= An assault rifle that fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO, developed by Aegis Institute based on the OICW. Using a special grenade, it inflicts damage upon explosion by launching a number of blades subjected under Thanatos Blade System and split into several blades. |-| THANATOS-1= A pistol developed by Aegis Institute based on the AutoMag V and fed with 7 rounds of .50AE. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches a special projectile that can explode upon hitting a target, reduces the movement speed and inflicts fatal damage to the enemy. |-| THANATOS-3= A submachine gun developed by Aegis Institute based on the MP7A1 and fed with 60 rounds of 4.6×30mm. After firing a pre-determined number of rounds, the Thanatos Blade System will be unlocked to yield additional firepower through the generated blades. VULCANUS Series VULCANUS-7= Developed by Aegis Institute based on the MK48, this machine gun is fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is applied with Vulcanus Parts System making it able to release laser trails which follow-through bullets along with a missile launcher to finish off multiple targets in a large area of effect. |-| VULCANUS-5= An assault rifle developed by Aegis Institute chambered with 40 rounds of Smart Bullet. It is equipped with a special scope that can lock-on target by using Vulcanus Parts System. |-| VULCANUS-9= A special sword developed by Aegis Institute and applied with Vulcanus Parts System. When the gas line parts are activated, it can deal tremendous damage to enemies. |-| VULCANUS-11= This is an automatic shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the SPAS-12 and fed with 8 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System which delivers the currently loaded shells through an upright barrage upon use. |-| VULCANUS-1= An akimbo pistol developed by Aegis Institute based on the M1911 A1 and fed with 16 rounds of .45 ACP. It equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the guns to expand the muzzle and fire 4 rounds at a time. The B mode has a slight knockback power to zombies. |-| VULCANUS-3= A submachine gun developed by Aegis Institute based on the Kriss Super V and fed with 45 rounds of .45 ACP. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the gun to expand up to 4 muzzles, after firing a certain number of rounds. The extra muzzles will disappear if stop shooting. Known characters Soy= A senior researcher who founds Aegis Institute to fight the zombies. She has excellent weapon capability and has a history of participating in the Dr. Rex Super Soldier Program for her PhD Research Project. |-| Walter= A mercenary belongs to Aegis Institute. He is a former member of the Special Forces. Not much is known about why he became a mercenary. It hasn't been long since he joined the Aegis Institute, but his operation performance is rated as the best. |-| Ha Ly= Ha Ly was born in Vietnam, she is an excellent scientist and outstanding personal combatant in the anti-zombie researching in Aegis Institute. Based on her experience, Ha Ly has joined the battlefield directly in order to secure a high level of researching data. |-| Dr. Han= She looks like a researcher, but she is responsible for the security of Aegis Institute. Although the institute trusts her because of her outstanding skills, no one knows about her other side. Classification Aegis Institute has classified several interesting zombies after the first encounter. Ganymede= It has been classified as Siege Type Deimos according to Aegis laboratory and it is called Ganymede. Ganymede is very threatening as it has a strong HP and agility to attack human. Besides, he can pass through bullets easily. It also has the skill to rush towards enemy with a very fast speed. |-| Frozen Terror's Mane= Dr. Rex secret project's the first experimental object, Frozen Terror's bloody mane. It sent to the Aegis Laboratory to find out the reason why the power was amplified. |-| Gluttony's Tongue= A mutated Savaging Gluttony's tongue that created from Dr. Rex's secret project laboratory waste facility. It has been sent to the Aegis laboratory to find out the reason behind mutation. Trivia *Aegis is actually the shield, buckler or breastplate of the Greek gods Athena or Zeus. It is rumored to be able to withstand anything. Category:Organization Category:Institute